


Sick Day - Dante x Reader  {Drabble}

by FiberSmock



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddles, DMC5, Dante - Freeform, Dante/Reader - Freeform, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Snuggling, sick day, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberSmock/pseuds/FiberSmock
Summary: " You wanna stay home today?"





	Sick Day - Dante x Reader  {Drabble}

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot from my Devil May Cry book on Wattpad. All of my fanfics are on Wattpad, and my account is listed on my profile on here.

With the sun shining through the curtains, the birds happily chirping on the other side of the window, you would think this was a good day.

But your immune system had other plans...

While your boyfriend was back in your room, snoring away, you were hunched over the toilet puking up everything you had eaten the day before. As you kneel in front of the toilet, you heard the bathroom door open but didn't lift your head. You were too focused on not throwing up on the floor. You heard a light sigh from behind you and felt a large hand rubbing your back as you tried to keep your (h/l) hair away from your face.

Once you were sure that you had gotten it all up, you stood up and rinsed your mouth in the sink before actually brushing your teeth. As you walked out of the bathroom and back into your shared bedroom, you saw that Dante had sat back on the bed, propped up against the headboard, his arms open and waiting for you to return.

As you slowly climbed back into bed, he pulled you against his bare chest as he used one hand to rub your back, and using the other to soothingly pet your head. You looked up to see him smiling gently at you, his icy blue eyes showed love and concern for you.

" Not feeling too good?" he questioned, pressing his lips to your forehead

Not saying anything, you buried your face in his chest and shook your head no.

Dante only chuckled at your actions, shifting his position so that he was sitting up and you were sitting on his lap. He softly snuggled into your shoulder and quietly asked you,

" You wanna stay home today?"

As he picked his head back up, he saw that you had already fallen back to sleep on his shoulder, your quiet snores answering his question for him as he laid back down with you fast asleep on his chest.


End file.
